Techniques have been proposed for various setups on a managed server connected to a network by using a network boot function that the managed server has. According to one of them, e.g., a management server communicable with the managed server stores therein pieces of position information such as an Internet protocol (IP) address, a connection port number, etc. of the managed server in connection with setup information of the managed server. Upon the managed server being replaced, the management server automatically performs an environment setup during a network boot of a new managed server after the replacement on the basis of setup information corresponding to the position information of the new managed server. Further, in a system of a cold standby configuration, another technique is known to load a standby blade during a network boot with an operating system (OS) for maintenance from a management server so as to make the standby blade ready for maintenance. Still further, a technique has been proposed in which a management server holds pieces of information for setting a managed server up and loads the managed server with various pieces of setup information during a network boot of the managed server so as to save a storage device that the managed server has.
Related techniques are disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Laid-open Patent Publications No. 2007-183837, 2008-217225 and 2003-216593.